Club de Fans
by Towanda-J
Summary: Un grupo de mujeres obsesionadas con Harry Potter intenta atraerlo. ¿Será por Hermione Granger que nunca lo logran?. OneShot.


Ay ay ay, acá estoy yo de nuevo, con otro One-Shot para ustedes, los eternos ilusos. Palabras de la Autora (o sea yo XD) al final del relato.

**Club de Fans**

Miro mi reloj una vez más, enojada. Romilda llegaba de nuevo tarde. Mis compañeras de mesa comenzaban a impacientarse, al igual que yo. Clarise ojea enfurruñada un ejemplar viejo de Corazón de Bruja, Sarah silba una melodía de las Brujas de Macbeth y Débora bebe copiosamente de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Las cuatro giramos al mismo tiempo la cabeza cuando sentimos que alguien entra. Es Romilda, y no luce para nada avergonzada por haber llegado quince minutos tarde.

- ¿En qué pensabas? Casi arruinas el plan- le espeta Sarah

Romilda hace una mueca de disgusto.

- El autobús Noctámbulo sufrió una pequeña avería.

Las cuatro intercambiamos una mirada. El Autobús Noctámbulo nunca sufría averías.

- Vamos- ordena Romilda, depositando sobre la mesa las monedas necesarias para pagar lo que habíamos consumido.

Nos guste o no, ella es lo más cercano a un líder que tenemos.

Salimos a la concurrida calle de Hogsmeade, que estaba cubierta de un fino manto blanco. Nos colocamos junto a la entrada de un negocio de moda. En realidad, era un lugar estratégico. Sabemos que él vendrá en dirección opuesta, probablemente acompañado de sus mejores amigos. Todos los sábados, o casi todos, vienen a pasear por Hogsmeade. Y todos los sábados, o casi todos, nosotras esperamos que aparezca dando vuelta por la esquina.

Falta poco para que aparezca. Tal vez hoy cambiaron la rutina, tal vez se fueron para las afueras del pueblo, o a visitar Hogwarts. Mis compañeras están muy ansiosas, pero ninguna más que yo. Y es que para mí verlo es como tocar el cielo. Mary está con la mirada fija en la esquina; Sarah, Romilda y Débora mueven impacientemente los pies.

Chillo de alegría cuando él aparece en la esquina. Su pelo negro luce tan alborotado como siempre; en mi interior albergo la esperanza de lograr domarlo algún día, cuando nos juntemos. Desde las distancia se nota el brillo de sus ojos verdes; la luz de su cicatriz. Con los años Harry Potter se ha convertido en todo un semental, en el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener.

Sin embargo, mi felicidad es pinchada cuando me percato de que a su lado camina alguien. Una melena enmarañada de color castaño es lo único que necesito para reconocer a Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry. Por qué alguien como él gasta su tiempo con alguien como ella, es algo que yo no comprendo.

No¡no!. De nuevo Granger está con él. ¿Es que acaso no lo deja solo ni un maldito instante?. Esto no puede quedar así. Harry será mío, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Romilda?- me pregunta Sarah con ira.

- Encararlo, como siempre- le respondo yo apretando los dientes.

Mis amigas asienten. Compartimos cierto odio por Granger, y cada vez que se nos presenta la ocasión de molestarla no la desperdiciamos. La cuestión es que Harry, desafortunadamente, siempre la defiende.

Nos acercamos a los amigos, que caminaban riendo y hablando animadamente. Harry se detiene al vernos, Granger a su lado le hecha una rápida mirada y también se detiene.

- ¡Hola, Harry¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- grito yo y en un rápido movimiento, le estampo un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se mueve incómodo, pero no logra zafarse del todo. Cuando me separo de él, observo a Granger. La imparcialidad de su rostro no hace más que molestarme.

- Qué tal, Romilda- saluda Potter sin ganas y algo molesto.

Yo le sonrío; él simplemente intenta seguir caminando.

Lo detengo. Si Romilda no puede con él, yo sí.

- No me has saludado, Harry- lloriqueo sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo.

Él sonríe falsamente, pero no me importa. Me está prestando atención a mí, no a la estúpida de Granger.

- Hola, Sarah- dice rápidamente y se escabulle por un costado.

Es detenido otra vez, por Débora. Granger sigue con cara de póquer. Escucho que mi amiga le comenta algo sobre tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla con su club de fans, pero él suspira hastiado y rechaza la invitación.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Seguro es más interesante pasar la tarde con nosotras que con un ratón de biblioteca- digo, harta de la situación.

- ¿Perdona?- exclaman Harry y Granger a la vez.

Sonrío falsamente y abro al boca para repetir lo que dije, pero Romilda me interrumpe:

- Vamos, vamos, Clarise. Harry ya se cansará solo de Granger, no necesita nuestra ayuda... de momento.

- ¡Hermione es mi mejor amiga, arpías!. No me cansaré nunca de ella. ¿Escucharon?- grita Harry iracundo y desaparece dentro de un local con Granger de la mano.

- Idiota, hiciste que se fuera- le reprocha Sarah a Clarise.

- ¡No fui yo, fue Romilda!- se defiende ella.

Una discusión comienza, pero yo me abstengo de entrar en ella. Miro hacia donde Harry y Granger se metieron. Una librería. El lugar favorito de Granger, por lo que he escuchado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mary?- me pregunta Débora cuando la pelea se aplaca un poco.

- Nada. Me preguntaba qué hizo Hermione para convertirse en la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Y cómo es que no terminó enamorada de él.

- Eso no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta- murmura Débora.

La semana pasada no vino, probablemente porque su trabajo se lo impidió. He escuchado que algunos viejos fieles de Ya-Sabes-Quién han estado ocasionando disturbios. No estoy muy enterada del tema; lo único que suelo leer es Corazón de Bruja.

Aquí estamos de vuelta, esperando que Harry aparezca. Si tenemos suerte, lo hará solo, pero sabemos que eso no ocurrirá.

- ¿Qué hora es, Clarise?- pregunta Sarah extrañada.

- Las cuatro y veinte- respondo mirando mi reloj.

- Ya tendría que haber llegado. Maldición, creo que no vendrá- susurra Romilda.

Asentimos, desilusionadas. Mary nos propone caminar un rato, y como ninguna tiene nada que hacer, aceptamos.

Llegamos hasta el límite con la Casa de los Gritos y comenzamos a caminar bordeando la vieja cerca de la encantada propiedad.

- ¡Esperen!- grita Débora y se oculta detrás de un enorme árbol nevado.

Miro a las demás confundida, y todas al mismo tiempo se ocultan junto a Débora.

- Ven, Clarise- Romilda me hace señas.

Yo también me escondo, y pregunto extrañada qué sucede. Por toda respuesta, Sarah me señala hacia un determinado lugar. Me asomo detrás del árbol y descubro con sorpresa a Harry y Granger hablando tranquilamente, ambos sobre un tocón.

Romilda extrae de su bolsillo unas Orejas Extensibles Weasley y con la varita las camufla en la nieve. Nos acercamos ansiosas y Mary hace un hechizo para que todas podamos escuchar sin necesidad de colocarnos la tira mágica en el oído.

- _... Y Ron estaba insoportable, esto de ver a los Chudley Cannons lo vuelve loco- _era Harry quien hablaba.

-_ Consiguió las entradas- _dice Granger.

_- Si, y es mi deber informarte que estás oficialmente invitada._

Todas nos movimos, incómodas al escuchar las palabras de Harry seguidas por la risa de Granger.

- Por favor, dime que Luna irá. Ella se divierte en los primeros minutos de juego, y luego comienza a hablar de cualquier cosa. Me siento más acompañada cuando está ella.

_- Ron la invitó- _dijo Harry. Unos segundos de silencio- _¿No te sientes acompañada cuando estás conmigo?-_ su voz sonaba triste.

Intercambiamos una mirada, malhumoradas.

_- No, Harry, por Merlín. Tú sabes que no me gusta demasiado el Quidditch, y al ir con otra mujer, podemos divagar sobre otros asuntos... ¡no me pongas esa cara!_

Harry está riendo y Granger también. Nosotras, estamos furiosas de ver (o, mejor dicho, escuchar) lo bien que se llevan.

_- Mientras que no lleves "Traducción de Runas Antiguas, un libro para mentes abiertas", como la última vez..._

_- ¡Eso fue hace un año¿Cómo recuerdas el titulo del libro que llevé al partido?-_ pregunta Granger cariñosamente.

Romilda tiene una mueca de asco en su rostro. Sarah parece que está de luto.

_- Recuerdo todo sobre ti- _responde Harry.

Clarise remueve la nieve; su entrecejo está fruncido. Unos segundos de silencio le siguen a la súbita declaración de Harry.

- Muévete, Deb- me dice Mary empujándome un poco.

- ¡Shhh!- Romilda nos mira con reproche- ¡Están hablando!

_- ... muy importante para mí_

_- Lo sé, Hermione- _más silencio- _¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy por la noche? Me gustaría que cenáramos juntos... hace mucho que no lo hacemos..._

Romilda resopla, frustrada. Se nota cierto nerviosismo en la voz de Harry, y no entendemos por qué se pone así, si Hermione es sólo una amiga. Guardamos silencio, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

- _A mí también me encantaría- _dice ella, con el mismo nerviosismo en la voz.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunta Débora.

- Cállate- le digo bruscamente.

- Cállate tú, Sarah- responde.

Abro la boca para decirle algo, pero Clarise me interrumpe.

- ¡Harry la está tomando de la mano!

Todas nos apresuramos a asomarnos, ocultas como estamos detrás del árbol no podemos ver nada.

Efectivamente, Harry tiene a Granger agarrada de la mano, y le susurra algo que no podemos escuchar; los gruñidos y palabrotas de Romilda sofocan la voz de Potter. Clarise le tapa la boca.

_-... hace mucho tiempo... _

_- Dímelo, Harry_

Sorprendidas, vemos que Harry niega con la cabeza y se acerca, luego de unos segundos de mirar a Granger a los ojos, a sus labios con una lentitud tortuosa.

Eso es más de lo que Romilda pudiese soportar. Notamos como se levanta rápidamente de la fría nieve, y se dirige dando grandes zancadas hacia la pareja.

Me levanto, dispuesta a ayudarla.

- ¡No, Sarah!

Sarah se aleja siguiendo a Romilda. Nos levantamos y también nos dirigimos hacia allí, casi corriendo.

- ¡¡Hola, Harry!!- grita Romilda lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a los espíritus de la Casa de los Gritos.

Lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry y Hermione, a centímetros de concretar el beso, peguen un brinco y miren sorprendidos a Romilda, que sonríe triunfal.

- ¿Qué... qué demonios...?- Harry está confundido, y noto que en sus ojos comienza a atisbarse la ira.

Tomo a Romilda de un brazo; siento que lo que estamos haciendo no es correcto.

- Suéltala Mary- murmura Debora, en la expectativa por lo que pudiese suceder.

Romilda se suelta sola. Harry nos mira muy enfadado, Granger tiene los ojos fijos en el suelo, probablemente pensando en lo que acababa de suceder con su amigo.

- ¿No pueden dejarme en paz, verdad?- pregunta Harry.

- No. La verdad, Harry, no- contesta Romilda, aun con la sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Granger la mira con enfado.

- Deberían avergonzarse de lo que hacen- susurra.

Romilda se encoge de hombros. Nosotras permanecemos en silencio. Harry mira de reojo a Hermione; noto claramente el deseo en su expresión. Y Romilda también lo hace. Se acerca a Harry con claras intenciones, pero éste la aparta bruscamente. Hermione la contempla con enojo; Romilda, fuera de sí, saca la varita, pero Harry es más rápido y se la quita utilizando el _Expelliarmus._

_- _Si no quieres arrepentirte de haber venido, vete- amenaza Harry.

Romilda le hecha un último vistazo, recoge su varita y desaparece. Nosotras intercambiamos una mirada. De común acuerdo, nos damos la vuelta y comenzamos a dirigirnos al pueblo, sin decir nada.

Yo quiero disculparme con Harry y Hermione, siento que rompimos un momento muy importante para ellos. Me detengo, y miro atrás. Ambos están muy cerca el uno del otro; Harry está murmurando algo y Hermione parece confundida.

- Vamos, Mary- me apura Clarise.

Aprieto el paso y alcanzo a mis amigas. Al pasar junto al árbol detrás del cual nos habíamos escondido, escuchamos la voz de Granger.

- _¿Entonces la invitación a cenar sigue en pie?_

_- Por supuesto. Unas locas no frustrarán mis planes._

Observo en silencio cómo Clarise recoge con un brusco movimiento las Orejas Extensibles de la nieve y se las guarda en el bolsillo.

Después de aquel incidente, pasamos varias semanas sin reunirnos. Consultábamos frecuentemente el Profeta y Corazón de Bruja, pero no se mencionaba ningún tipo de cambio en la relación amistosa de Harry y Hermione.

Hogsmeade está verdaderamente hermoso, la nieve comienza a derretirse anunciando la llegada de la primavera. Las Tres Escobas está muy concurrido, y por eso Debora, Sarah, Mary y yo decidimos salir a pasear por el pueblo. Hace varios días que no vemos a Romilda, está de un malhumor insoportable desde lo ocurrido con Harry. Se planteó seguirlo durante un tiempo, pero nosotras la hicimos desistir de sus planes.

Llegamos hasta las afueras del pueblo, más precisamente al comienzo de una colina. No estábamos solas. Por una incómoda coincidencia, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se encontraban frente a nosotras, y, por si fuera poco, se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Demasiado cerca. Ni siquiera se han percatado de nuestra presencia. Harry le susurra a Hermione palabras al oído, que me imagino no son las que un simple amigo le diría.

Nos detenemos sorprendidas al ver que, lentamente, unen sus labios en un beso suave pero apasionado.

_-_¿Qué demonios...?- murmura Sarah.

Clarise tiene la boca abierta de par en par. Débora está petrificada. Y yo, simplemente, suspiro. No me sorprende; tampoco me duele. Hace mucho tiempo sospecho lo que ahora se me confirma frente a mis ojos.

Les hago una seña a mis amigas para retirarnos en silencio del lugar. Mueven sus pies con una dolorosa lentitud; casi obligadas. Le hecho un último vistazo a la pareja, que ha aumentado la intensidad de su beso. Se separan sonrientes. Por la manera en que se miran, ya conocen al otro en todas sus formas.

Me siento feliz por ellos; y al mismo tiempo los compadezco. Están destinados a soportar al _Club de Fans de Harry Potter_ para siempre, al menos que sus miembros se den cuenta, como yo, que su incesante y enferma búsqueda de una utopía, llámese Harry Potter, el Hombre-Que-Vivió, nunca dará frutos. Nunca los dio. Porque Harry Potter siempre fue y siempre será de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Para empezar, explico que éste es un pequeño proyecto... un tanto raro, si. La idea es que un grupo de fans de Harry Potter (entiéndase, un par de locas obsesionadas) relaten lo que presencian sobre la relación HHr, su avance y finalmente su culminación. Se habrán dado cuenta que la voz que narra cambia constantemente. Pido disculpas si esto los confundió, pero quise escribirlo así para darle un toque diferente y ágil. Si leen atentamente se entiende quién es la que narra.

Sobre mis otras ideas... tengo dos one-shots terminados que pronto publicaré, pero quiero esperar un rato, porque el deseo de publicar todo junto es muy grande (dios, casi escribo Granger... tengo que tomarme un descanso). Ah, y también empecé a escribir una historia larga. ¡¡La inspiración no me deja!!

Bueno, ya saben cómo es esto: **REVIEWS por favor. **Jejeje.

Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a aquellos que dejaron reviews para "Incursión Nocturna", la verdad no me esperaba tantos. O por lo menos a mí me parecieron muchos. Gracias!!

Besos a todos

·Towanda· Delusional cueste lo que cueste


End file.
